


The Hunter and The Hunted

by raulism



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raulism/pseuds/raulism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Sugar daddy Rafael; how it all began</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and The Hunted

“Is this seat taken?”

He looked up from the second glass of scotch that he was nursing and into the face of the most gorgeous woman he had even seen. Motioning her to the barstool next to him, he tried his best not to stare but he knew he was failing.

And he knew that she knew. Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she smirked before turning towards the bartender, “I’ll have whatever he’s having.” The bartender moved away to pour her liquor as she crossed her legs, her dress moving farther up her incredible legs.

“It’s scotch.”

She swiveled her chair towards him, her knee brushing his and sending a jolt of electricity throughout his body. Leaning in, his nostrils were flooded by her perfume, her shampoo, her own unique scent.

“You don’t think I can handle scotch?”

He thought she could probably handle anything.

But he only shrugged, deferring to her judgement on her choice of drink. She laughed; a light, airy sound that made him feel young again. Had he ever laughed like that? So carefree, and happy, and buoyant? He doubted it.

She relaxed against the back of her chair, her eyes slowly traveling down his body as she took in the sight of him. It made him feel naked. But a delicious sort of naked, the naked that ends in the best fuck of your life.

She must have liked what she saw because the smile on her face grew larger, almost predatory in it’s intensity. If he was her prey, he didn’t stand a chance. Extending her hand toward him, she offered her name and took his in return.

“Rafael.” She repeated it back to him, her tongue feeling it out, saying his name slowly and seductively.

He wanted her mouth to feel something else of his.

Unsure of what exactly was happening right now - he never had thoughts about random women like this - his mind struggled to focus.

The bartender finally returned with her drink, and she raised it towards him, “To new friends.”

Is that what they were? Is that where they were going? It wouldn’t be enough, he knew that already, felt it with an instinct that was borderline primal.

But he clinked her glass, before knocking back the rest of his scotch in one shot. She seemed delighted, laughing her incredible laugh again and quickly following his suit.

He took control this time, tapping his glass on the bar before ordering the bartender, “Keep ‘em coming.”

And he did. Glass after glass was poured, and glass after glass was emptied into their stomachs.

Rafael could sense the underlying current of danger that dripped from the air around her. And he knew he shouldn’t be drinking this much, shouldn’t be getting drunk when he already felt so unstable because of her.

And yet, he also couldn’t stop. He felt drawn to her and her demands like a moth to a flame. And it never ends well for the moth, but he wondered if it was _truly_ such a horrible way to go? At least the bug’s last moments were filled entirely by the light that they sought.

It was an accurate enough description. Every time she touched him, every time she giggled and said his name, he could feel his entire body warming up with bliss.

They might as well have been on a single barstool by now, their limbs entirely overlapped, their hands working to familiarize themselves’s with the other’s skin. Everyone else left them alone, left them secluded in their small world of temptation at the end of the bar.

She was a bad idea, a future mistake, a dead-end with no chance of his continued survival. But he didn’t care, figured he might even cut his own heart out of his chest if she requested it.

“I need you.” He confessed to her.

“I know.”

And she did. She had known how this game would end since before it even began. She had targeted him, like a hunter with a prized deer in her scope. But he’d be damned if he didn’t get to taste her before he died.

He stood to take her home, watching as her grin turned wicked at the transparency of his desire. It was a long taxi ride and an even longer elevator ride. As he turned the keys to his apartment, he felt shy, nervous about sex for the first time since high school.

But she was entirely rare, wholly different already and they hadn’t even fucked yet. She was going to destroy his life.

She sauntered in casually, her hips switching in a practiced allure, “Nice place, Rafael.”

He shrugged, unsure of what to say or how to proceed with such an extraordinary creature. Correctly deducing which door lead to his bedroom, she walked right in, unzipping her dress and leaving it for him to track like a trail of scarlet promises.

Rubbing his palms down the front of his pants to get the sweat off of them, he followed, stopping in his doorway. He froze, his entire mind focused solely on the scene in front of him. She was lying on her stomach, now completely naked on his bed, her legs in the air behind her with her ankles crossed.

Her bedroom eyes were begging to be fucked and her lips were pulled at a come-hither angle. Later, he wouldn’t be able to remember what exactly had caused the last piece of the puzzle to fall so perfectly into place. Nor would he be able to recall how he had understood what to ask her.

He just knew, before even touching her, that once would never be enough for him.

“What do you want?”

“You.”

“No, what do you need for this to not be a one-time thing?”

Her eyes seemed to alight with glee that he had been smart enough to figure it out for himself. Crawling towards the edge of his bed, she crooked her finger towards him. He vaguely wondered if she had magic in her, thought it might be possible with how unconditionally she could control him.

Stopping at the foot, she kneeled on the bed in front of him, their eyes locked in an all-consuming threat.

“I don’t date, Rafael.” Her hands ran down the front of his suit jacket, coming back up to help him shrug it off his shoulders. Everywhere she touched left a trail of goosebumps.

“I didn’t ask you about dating.”

She jerked him closer as her fingers worked on loosening his tie, “No. You certainly did not. But you already know what I need, mm? I know you do, I can sense it.”

“And you’d be mine?”

“Exclusively.”

His mind cleared with his revelation, with her promise of total surrender. The air crackled with the switch in power, as he realized the final step in capturing her beauty. She’d done her part and now it was his turn, now it was his opportunity to dominate her in order to win her as the ultimate prize.

One hand wrapped around the small of her back while the other tangled in her hair, he brought her flush against him at the same time he pulled her head at an angle.

“Say it.”

She only moaned as he rubbed his still-covered cock against her. He gripped her hair tighter as his licked the outer shell of her ear, whispering to her in a roughed tone.

“Say it. Say what you need for me to own you.”

“Be my sugar daddy..?” It was a mix of statement and question but it was the sweetest sentence he had ever heard.

“Yes.”

He kissed her passionately, holding her so tight against him he actually wondered if he could break her. But she only pressed in closer, her tongue tangling with his in the most important dance of his life. It was’t enough though, not right now. Quickly he pushed her back onto the bed, grabbing her legs and spreading them before she could catch her breath. Kneeling next to the bed, he felt almost pagan, bowing before his new-found goddess.

She was already soaking wet and he moaned at his first taste of her. Breaking the more intimate kiss, he threw one of his arms over her stomach as he pinned her to the bed, and slid two of his fingers into her while he sucked on her clit.

He loved the sound of her whimpers, couldn’t wait to hear them every day from now on. But there was something else he needed to hear more, something his very being felt desperate to hear from her lips. Pausing everything, he watched her face, waiting for her gaze to lock with his.

“Do you want more?”

“ _Yes, please._ ”

“Then call me ‘papi.’”

For the first time all evening, she looked surprised at his request, no, his demand. But she quickly gave in, her lips twitching in amusement, “Please, _papi_.”

She had purposely drawn out the word, allowing it to caress her own tongue before releasing it into the air. He couldn’t stand it anymore, he needed her now, needed all of her. Rushing to take off the rest of his clothes, she scooted into the middle of the bed, propping herself up on her elbows to enjoy the view.

He rolled on a condom and quickly crawled towards her legs that were already spread for him, wasting no time in wrapping them around his waist as he paused at her entrance.

It didn’t take her any further prompting this time, now that she knew what he wanted, “Yes, papi, now.”

He entered her in one smooth motion, groaning at her heat and tightness. It was like nothing else he’d ever experienced. He felt unsteady with how well they fit, like they were made for one another. Not wasting any time, he sped up his hips, raising her ass off the bed slightly to allow himself in even deeper.

She was a moaning mess, almost sobbing as she edged closer to the cliff, but he wasn’t going to miss seeing everything for the first time.

“Look at me.”

It almost appeared to pain her but she did it, forcing her eyes open to allow him to see. Their stares tangled, holding them each entranced in their combined pleasure. Reaching down between them, he began to rub furiously at her clit, feeling the beginning twitches of her imminent orgasm.

She was incredible; her hair splayed in all directions, her chest flushed and breathing hard, her eyes hazy with need.

He couldn’t stop himself and he didn’t want to, he wanted her to know exactly what he was thinking, “You’re gorgeous.” His words were her undoing, and in the end, his own as well. They both came loudly, hands grabbing the other in painful holds.

When he was entirely spent, he flopped down next her, pulling her in close so he could feeling her heart racing with his. After their lungs refilled with air, he kept watching her face, his mind unfurling with questions of the future and morality. Not that it mattered anyway, he’d never give her up now.

“Did you mean it?” She seemed nervous, like maybe he’d go back on his word. But he never would.

“Yes, you’re mine.”


End file.
